


Besondere Weihnachten

by daya (majel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Harry Potter/??? - Freeform, Humor, KatZen, M/M, Other, Spoiler: Kein tatsächliches Pairing vorhanden, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Gedanken über das bisherige Leben und die Zukunft ... (Harry/Draco ??? ... Vielleicht - Vielleicht aber auch nicht ). Etwas  zum Lachen fuer alle Harry/Draco Fans.





	Besondere Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-Post meiner alten Geschichten. Ursprünglich zu finden auf fanfiktion.de._
> 
>  
> 
> Das ist nichts Großes. Entstanden durch ein kleines Kätzchen. Außerdem ist es der Versuch, etwas Überraschendes und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lustiges zu schreiben.
> 
> Beta gelesen von Ariana.

Genüsslich räkelte ich mich und blinzelte hinauf zur Sonne. Ihre warmen Strahlen fielen durch das Fenster, sodass ich mich mollig warm fühlte, während draußen vor dem Fenster dicke weiße Flocken tanzten. Ein Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand sagte mir, dass bald Weihnachten sein würde. Eine Zeit, die ich persönlich nicht so wirklich einschätzen konnte, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dieses Jahr großartig werden würde. Besser zumindest als bisher. Die letzten Feiertage habe ich nämlich alleine im Freien verbracht, auf einer Parkbank zusammengekauert.

Eine Spur bedauernd betrachtete ich die kahlen Bäume im Vorgarten; dachte zurück an meine alte Familie. An die zwei Menschen, die mir mehr als alles auf der Welt bedeutet hatten. Wie lange hatte ich sie für perfekt gehalten? Ich wusste es nicht mal mehr. Das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass sie mich schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt hatten.

Das folgende Leben war hart und es gab viele Sachen auf die ich nicht gerade stolz war. Oft hatte ich unter alten Brücken geschlafen, sodass der Wind mir im Schlaf die langen hellen Haare zerzauste. Ich hatte ausgesehen wie ein riesiges Fellknäul, so als ob ich aus der Gosse käme. Ich, der ich vorher auf Satin geschlafen und von goldenen Tellern gespeist hatte.

Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen, meine Ansprüche herunterzuschrauben, doch nach einiger Zeit lernte ich mehr Wert darauf zu legen, etwas Essbares zwischen die Pfoten zu bekommen, als mich darum zu sorgen, ob meine grauen Augen zwischen all den Zotteln auch gut genug zur Geltung kamen. Nur allzu oft gab es Tage, an denen ich mit knurrendem Magen in Mülltonnen gewühlt hatte, in der Hoffnung etwas halbwegs Genießbares zu finden. Wie erniedrigend das Ganze gewesen war und wie oft ich kurz davor stand, mich selbst aufzugeben, kann ich gar nicht zählen.

Es war einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen ich daran dachte aufzugeben - als er in mein Leben trat. Er saß auf einer Parkbank, das schwarze Haar mindestens genauso verstrubbelt wie meins, und starrte in die nahen Büsche. Einige Sekunden wusste ich nicht, woher ich ihn kannte und wann ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Hogwarts.

Vorsichtig machte ich einige Schritte auf ihn zu, ehe ich mehr oder weniger graziös neben ihm Platz nahm. Unsicher blicke ich ihn an, während ich darauf wartete, dass er von mir Notiz nahm. Die Kälte ließ mir alle Haare zu Berge stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er nicht vielleicht mit Absicht weiter vor sich hin starrte und wollte schon wieder gehen. Erst da wandte er sich mir plötzlich zu. Es war recht befremdend, als sich unsere Augen schließlich trafen. Einige Zeit blickten wir uns einfach nur an, dann sagte er: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe!“

Betroffen schwieg ich. Es war alles so lange her. „Wie man sieht, war das Leben auch nicht gerade nett zu dir!“, stellte Harry nüchtern fest, betrachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu. Ich wusste seinen Namen wieder, seit er das erste Mal gesprochen hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mich letztendlich zu sich nach Hause einlud. Beide waren wir verzweifelt, allein, einsam und suchten nach jemandem, der uns zumindest ein kleines Stück Geborgenheit schenkte. So ließ er mich in seinem Bett schlafen, strich in der Nacht liebevoll über meinen Rücken, während ich mich eng an ihn drückte und versuchte, ihm all die Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben, die er wohl sonst nicht erhielt. Das Alles war nun ein halbes Jahr her.

„Hey“, schallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer, sodass ich aus meinen Erinnerungen schreckte. „Was machst du denn dahinten am Fenster?“

Langsam wandte ich den Blick von den tanzenden Schneeflocken ab, betrachte die grünen Augen, die mich liebevoll anschauten. „Na, komm schon her, du kleines Monster“, meinte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihm.

Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern hastete gleich auf ihn zu. „Nicht so stürmisch“, lachte er, während ich auf seinen Schoß kletterte und mich an ihn drückte. Es gab auf dieser ganzen weiten Welt niemanden, den ich mehr liebte als ihn.

„Du weißt nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich gefunden zu haben“, seufzte er und drückte mir zärtlich einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Freudig wedelte ich mit meinem buschigen, schwarz-weiß geringelten Schwanz und schaute mit meinen riesigen Katzenaugen zu ihm auf.

Ja, dieses Weihnachten würde bestimmt etwas ganz Besonders werden.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
